


The Proposal

by psiten



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Adulthood, F/M, Fluff, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 21:49:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3666498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psiten/pseuds/psiten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not that Syaoran doesn't want to say it. It's that saying things is <i>hard</i> when he has feelings.</p>
<p>A short, post-CLAMP Day ficlet written this morning on the metro in response to a conversation with the giftee. <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Proposal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vikki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vikki/gifts).



     It was so nice being cuddled up next to Syaoran under the stars! They'd graduated from college, but she was the only one looking for a job, since Syaoran had to be the big Li family sensei-in-training now and teach magic to all the little Li kids who were _so cute_. And she still had no idea what she was going to be. Maybe a gym teacher? Or she could work at a day care! Tomoyo-chan said she was going to be a movie star and model, but that was just a hobby, right? Anyway, Syaoran had said she didn't have to worry about it for tonight, and they could just go look at the stars for awhile. Once Kero had flown off to do loop-de-loops around Leo and Yue had gone off to sit on a lonely, tall rock, it was just the two of them, curled up on each other's shoulders being warm and cuddly, and it was basically perfect.

     "Syaoran..."

     "Mm?"

     "Nothing, I just like saying your name."

     When he blushed, he was just as warm as a cuddly electric blanket, which was nice since it got a little cold in the evenings.

     "But actually, did you ever think, if we got married and lived together, we could build a little terrace to watch the--"

     Suddenly the Syaoran Blush Level went up to scorching. She turned to look at him, and he was staring at nothing with eyes like giant shiny marbles, and pretty much glowing neon pink. It was so bright, she could see the design on the actual blanket almost as clear as if it were day.

     Whoops.

     "Is it because I said we should get married?"

     He nodded stiffly. It didn't look like he could talk yet.

     "Well, we don't have to get married. If you just want to live together, or even just stay over sometimes..."

     He didn't move. Well, more like it looked like he couldn't move, but his eyes got wider, and his glowing went from pink to incandescent crimson.

     "Oh! I see. Then... do you _want_ to get married?"

     The blushing faded away. Syaoran managed to turn his head toward her and by the time he got there his eyes were their normal, focused, zingy brown selves again. He nodded fast, then tried to bury his face in the blankets -- except hers got in the way.

     "Okay. We can get married. But if you're not comfortable moving in right away, we can take it slow," she laughed.

     Syaoran had a lot of kissing to say to that, which was a very acceptable answer, and totally made Kero freak out when he flew in demanding snacks. Something about Syaoran and Clow both being "horn dogs", whatever that meant.

~//~

     It was the hardest thing he'd ever asked his mother. Syaoran gulped, but his mouth was just as dry as the last five times he'd done so.

     "M-mother... Sa... Sa-sakura and I... I mean... ummm..."

     She pulled out the Li family engagement ring and handed it over. And he could have sworn he heard her whisper, "It's about damn time."


End file.
